


The Curtains Have Closed

by ajwrites



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ongniel, bitter daniel, ong can't finish a sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwrites/pseuds/ajwrites
Summary: Apparently, the movie consisted of Seongwoo being more intimate than necessary with his co-actor Hwang Minhyun. At first, Daniel wasn’t fond of the idea that Seongwoo would be making a movie with the latter’s ex, especially since the plot of the script revolved around two men who broke up because of the society norms but gotten back together after working on a movie together. Not very far from reality, if you ask Daniel, except Seongwoo’s with Daniel now.





	The Curtains Have Closed

Daniel opened the front door to his house. Seongwoo was standing outside, still wearing the tux he used when he and Daniel went to his movie premiere three hours ago.

“You look so dumb right now, standing here, outside my house while wearing a very fine suit.”

“I’m trying to apologize, Daniel.”

Apparently, the movie consisted of Seongwoo being more intimate than necessary with his co-actor Hwang Minhyun. At first, Daniel wasn’t fond of the idea that Seongwoo would be making a movie with the latter’s ex, especially since the plot of the script revolved around two men who broke up because of the society norms but gotten back together after working on a movie together. Not very far from reality, if you ask Daniel, except Seongwoo’s with Daniel now.

“I didn’t know you were so ugly when you cry.”

“Daniel–”

“Please, just cut it out.”

“I’m–”

“Don’t tell me you’re sorry because I know you’re not.” The younger smiled. “If you say sorry, I’ll think it wasn’t just for the job.”

Silence washed over them.

“It was quite a show, though, really had me going.”

“But it’s over now.”

“Go on and take a bow, then.” Daniel giggled.

“Can I come in?” Seongwoo finally asked.

Daniel stepped aside, allowing Seongwoo to enter. Both of them automatically moved to the couch, where Daniel automatically cuddled against Seongwoo. His favorite movie, Ratatouille, played on the TV before them but none of them minded the cooking rat.

“You could’ve warned me.” The younger pouted.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that the director made me swear on your life so that I won’t spill any spoilers. You know I don’t want you to die.” Seongwoo smiled at him cheekily, reaching over to pull the ends of Daniel’s lips up to a smile as well. “And I was afraid you’ll kill Minhyunnie before the show is even released.”

“Minhyunnie?”

“Oh, don’t be jealous. I did tell you everything’s over between us now. It’s purely business.”

“But still you could’ve warned me.” Daniel insisted, tearing his gaze away from Seongwoo. “I would have let you go with Minhyun to the premiere so that the movie would sell more since it’s believable.”

“If I did, no one would accompany me to the premiere.”

“I’m still hurt though.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, for starters, you didn’t call me since the last three weeks? And you only texted me when you invited me to be your partner on the red carpet, not even a proper invitation. Lastly, you barely talked to me earlier since you were whispering with your co-lead.”

“For the last time, Daniel, I’m not interested in Minhyun anymore, okay? And I did tell you I was busy the whole time because I was filming, didn’t I?” Seongwoo’s voice rose.

“Yeah, sorry.”

All of a sudden, the younger was climbing off of Seongwoo, heading to his bedroom.

“Daniel–” Seongwoo got up immediately. “Daniel, where are you going?!”

The loud crash of Daniel’s door was the only answer he gave. It didn’t take too long before he heard the other bedroom door thud angrily as well and he knew Seongwoo’s mad, again.

It was midnight when Daniel heard the loud grumble of his stomach. He hasn’t eaten anything that day yet since he was originally planning on pigging out with Seongwoo. Now that he thought about it, Seongwoo also hadn’t eaten anything since they met for the movie. With an apology script at the end of his tongue, Daniel set out for the night. He took out pizza and chicken from their favorite place then grabbed couple of ramen packs from the convenience store near Seongwoo’s place, throwing a few bottles of beer to the bag on the way. He managed balancing everything in one hand while he pressed the floor number on the elevator then the code to their shared flat.

Daniel didn’t mind the unfamiliar pair of shoes that were carelessly placed on the foyer. He didn’t mind the large, white shirt hastily strewn on the couch. He didn’t mind the red boxers his friends gave Seongwoo as a prank gift on his birthday that was lying just outside the latter’s bedroom.

But he heard the unmistakably handsome voice coming out of Seongwoo’s room.

“Are you sure he’s not gonna be back anytime soon?”

“Yes, for the tenth time, Minhyun, he’s angry and he left. He’ll probably sleep at Jisung’s.”

“We should’ve met at my place.”

“Hwang, if this is your way of going back from your words, I can tell you it’s not gonna work. Now let me have my fun since you promised me you’ll let me top after the filming ends.”

“Fine, then.”

Daniel’s anger was fueled when he heard unfamiliar moans and familiar groans, emphasizing who they came from. He chuckled darkly before setting everything he bought out on the living room table.

He was on his fourth beer, eighth slice of pizza and halfway through Despicable Me when he heard that well-known melody Seongwoo makes whenever Daniel has him sated. The latter laughed again, at himself for thinking he’s the only one who can make Seongwoo sing that sound.

It wasn’t long before the two emerged out of Seongwoo’s room.

“How about a round of applause?” Daniel began clapping as he stood up. “A standing ovation?”

The two were absolutely petrified. Minhyun was still shirtless and Seongwoo was clad in one of Daniel’s huge sweater. What disrespect.

“Grab your clothes and get gone.” Daniel motioned for the abandoned shirt he folded while waiting. Minhyun immediately scampered to his clothes and immediately bolted out of the door.

“Daniel–”

“Oh, I didn’t say both of you? My bad. You better hurry up, too, but you probably have to change. That’s hoodie’s expensive.”

 “Please, let me explain–”

“What? ‘Boy, I love you. You’re the one’?” Daniel quoted Seongwoo’s line from the movie. “This just looks like a rerun.”

“No, don’t do this, Daniel.”

“Please, what else is on?”

“I’m–”

“Don’t tell me you’re sorry because I know you’re not.” The younger emphasized every word, unlike how he said it earlier.

“Daniel, let me talk! I’m really sorry, okay? It’s just that I was frustrated from the very long time we were apart. I know it isn’t your fault and I shouldn’t blame that on you. I swear, this is purely business–”

“The curtains have closed, Seongwoo. The show is over. Us, too.”

Three months later

Daniel thought he was the most unfortunate person when he got an invitation as MC to the MMO Asian Entertainment Awards. Seongwoo’s got to be there too, since his movie with his now rumored boyfriend was a huge hit. He agreed to go, nonetheless, with the knowledge that CEO Jeong Sewoon would be delighted to see him there.

And so, things had to go perfectly and he was assigned to present Seongwoo’s award since it was the last. He couldn’t complain because Jaehwan the organizer would wonder as to why Daniel wouldn’t want to hand over a daesang. After all, no one, except Jisung, knew what really happened between them.

Two hours into the awarding and it was Daniel’s cue.

“And the award for the best liar goes to–“

“Woah, was there an error in the script, Daniel-ssi?” His co-MC Lee Daehwi asked. Daniel laughed heartily.

“Ah, no. I was just trying to check if everyone’s still listening to me.” Daniel giggled. “Hwang Minhyun-ssi is dozing off.”

The camera panned to where Minhyun was seating. He smiled uncomfortably while his knees began visibly shaking.

“Anyway, let’s get back to the awarding!” Daniel clapped. “Let’s all put our hands together and applaud 2017 MMO Asian Entertainment Awards Best Actor of the year…”

There was an unceremonious drum roll.

“Ong Seongwoo!”

Everyone watched as the actor lower his head and make way to the stage where Daniel and Daehwi waited.

“Congratulations, Ong Seongwoo-ssi, for making me believe that you could be faithful to me.”

“Daniel-ssi, that wasn’t the title of the movie!” Daehwi laughed sincerely, thinking Daniel was still joking.

“Oh sorry.” Daniel joined in laughing as Seongwoo stood frozen between them. “Congratulations for the success of Fateful To Me. Shall we hear your speech now?”

Seongwoo couldn’t utter a single word; just holding on the mic Daniel gave him.

“How about a round of applause from his fans to calm Seongwoo-ssi?” Daniel smirked. “Or a standing ovation?”

**Author's Note:**

> bet u didn't see that coming


End file.
